A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of plastic bottle serving devices.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with bottle supporting and holding apparatus. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a liter holder that includes a handle and pouring attachment.
The Drajan Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0121405) discloses a beverage bottle dispenser which is adaptable to a soda bottle and can be used as a closure or dispenser. However, the dispenser of the Drajan application does not provide a handle for holding the bottle while serving the contents contained therein.
The Forjone Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2001/0040380) discloses a beverage bottle holder wherein a handled harness provides the user with a means by which to grasp a conventional plastic beverage bottle, essentially transforming the bottle into a pitcher-type assembly that allows the user to pour the contents of the bottle with a great deal of ease and control. However, the beverage holder of the Forjone publication does not utilize an adjustable strap whereby a plurality of bottle sizes can be supported.
The Bissell Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,838) discloses a bottle retaining device to aid pouring. However, the bottle retaining device of the Bissell Patent does not utilize an adjustable strap that allows for a plurality of different sized bottles to be supported within the device.
The Mann Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,037) discloses a combination cap and dispensing spout assembly for a carbonated beverage bottle. However, the cap and spout of the Mann Patent does not include a handle or support base.
The Dehaven Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,205) discloses a new beverage bottle handle attachment for easy holding of a beverage bottle, in particular a two liter beverage bottle. However, the beverage bottle handle attachment does not use an adjustable strap for supporting a plurality of bottle shapes.
The Strepkoff Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 502,366) illustrates a design for a bottle holder, which does not include an adjustable strap, nor a base that extends from the top of the bottle to the bottom of the bottle.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a bottle holder that provides for the advantages of the bottle holder. In this regard, the bottle holder departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.